1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video apparatus having variable OSD graphic data and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a video apparatus for receiving or downloading OSD graphic data from an external OSD graphic data source and varying an OSD display in a variety of user desired display forms. A variety of the OSD displays may be fonts of different language, different signs, symbols such as ‘+,’ ‘−,’ etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video apparatuses such as a television, a video cassette recorder and a video camera possess an OSD function. To perform the OSD function, an OSD font ROM is included in a video apparatus. An RGB OSD signal is read from the font ROM in response to a font ROM addressing corresponding to display data and the read RGB OSD signal is overlapped with a video signal, to then be displayed on a screen.
However, in the case of the above existing font ROM type OSD function, OSD data is stored in a font ROM and then provided to a user. Accordingly, the user cannot change an OSD display at his or her will. Thus, the same OSD is always displayed for any particular model or maker of a video apparatus.
In order to accomplish various OSD displays, a variety of OSD font data should be stored in the font ROM, which causes a high degree of inefficiency considering cost versus frequency in use of the OSD function.